About Rain
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Operation:Raindance Kenny has a plan to seduce his lover, then do something that will change both of their lives. Forbetter or for worse, richer or poorer...till death do they part. Bunny, S&M, major lemon.


Maybe I should stick to one shots...I hate them, but I an never keep with the chapters lol I shouldn't laugh, I'm a horrible person...lol

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Kenny tilted his head up, letting the raindrops fall onto his face. He smiled despite the weather. Or rather, he smiled _because_ of the weather.  
He lowered his head again and opened his eyes. This was perfect, he had almost given up hope of a rainy day.

On days like this he could forget everything. He could disregard his family, his constant death, the rumors flying around that he was a man-whore and a cockslut.

He was a cockslut, but only for one person.

He smiled as visions of perfect blonde angels with wide innocent eyes drifted through his mind.

Operation: Raindance was a go.

Kenny just smirked and took off towards a certain blonde's house.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Butters was bored beyond belief, but what could he do about it? He was grounded...again.

His life was depressing.

He laughed, of course it wasn't! He was just being a Grumpy Gus! He picked of a book and began reading.

He hated this book.

Oh well, he could always watch the rain fall down, he loved rainy days the best.

He turned towards the window, smiling as the drops trickled down the window pane. Days like this were the best. They were so peaceful.  
Watching the rain quieted his mind and seemed to cleanse his soul, not that most people would think that it needed much cleansing. Everyone thought Butters was a "good kid".

They didn't know about the things he did with Kenny McCormick.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, even the thought of it was exciting. The way Kenny touched his and made him feel, it was sinful and amazing.

He opened his eyes to look back out the window, the squealed. His heart started racing and his breath hitched and his pants tightened.

Kenny was here.

He wrestled with the latch on the window, trying his hardest to open it. Finally getting it unlatched, he flung it open. In his excitement, he forgot that Kenny was still out of earshot.

He was practically bouncing with giddiness while Kenny took his goddamn time getting here. Butters pouted in annoyance.

Finally Kenny looked up at Butters and smiled. Butters' heart melted, it was too hard to stay mad at Kenny.

He left the window to search for the rope ladder that they used to get in and out of his room while he was grounded.

He moved the loose board under his bed, blowing the dust away. He searched around on the bottom of the hidden compartment or the tiny key that would open the next part of the elaborate attempt to hide all of his Kenny paraphernalia.

Finally grabbing it, he rushed over to the doll house he had begged his confused mother to get him. She didn't know that it was hardly ever even touched. He grinned as he unlocked the small pink doll mansion. He opened it up and grabbed a larger key from the bath tub. He ran to his closet and pushed all of the clothes aside.

He inserted the key into what seemed like a normal whole in the wall. Really, it was the lock of a door he had found in the back of his closet when he was little. It was a small room that his parents didn't know about. When he was younger he had used it to hide toys away to use when he was grounded.

He and Kenny kept different toys in there now,

Searching through boxes of knives (Kenny was slightly sadistic and Butters was deliciously masochistic.) he finally found just what he was looking for. He snatched the rope ladder and bolted out of the room, making sure to lock it behind him. Not knowing if he would need it again or not, he slipped the key into his pocket.

He fastened the rope ladder to two discreetly placed hooks and tossed it out the window. Leaning out he called down to the other blonde. "You comin' up or am I climbing down?"

Kenny just grabbed the end of the ladder in response. He smirked to himself as he climbed into Butters' room. This was going to be great.

He crawled through the small window and started advancing towards Butters like a cat after a mouse. His eyes were glittering dangerously and he could already feel himself growing hard at the mock-fearful look in Butters eyes. He wasn't really scared, this was all just a game.

He pounced, knocking Butters onto the bed. Taking a knife out of his pocket, he started slicing the buttons off of Butters' shirt. Butters could suppress a moan. Having the knife so close to his skin was driving him crazy. When Kenny's hand "accidentally" slipped and the knife pierced his skin it was pure bliss.

"Ngggh God Kenny, please! I need more!" He begged, arching up into the knife.

Kenny was glad to give it to him. He Tugged off all of Butters' clothes roughly, holding the knife to his throat the whole time. He bit down on Butters' shoulder as hard as he could, drawing blood. He groaned and bucked his clothed erection against Butters' bare bottom as he sucked the blood from the wound.

"More, more!" Butters pleaded. He needed this, this closeness with Kenny that the cold steel of the knife biting against his skin only intensified.  
Butters gasped as the knife sliced through the delicate skin on his arm, only deep enough to draw blood. He moaned louder as Kenny licked the blood away.

"God, Kenny! I need you." He hissed, turning around and tugging at Kenny's clothes. Kenny complied, yanking his clothing off as fast as he could. He needed it _they_  
needed it. As he pulled off his shirt Butters gasped.

There on Kenny's chest were two silver nipple rings. Butters felt his face go hot and his breathing become shallow. His eyes were half-lidded and darkened with lust. He leaned forward and tentatively took one into his mouth.

Kenny's hand went to the back of Butters' head. He didn't want him to stop. He had avoided sex with Butters for the time it had taken his nipples to heal, but it had been way too long, dude.

Butters gave the nipple one last lick before moving t the other one. The metallic taste in his mouth was a definite turn-on. He reluctantly abandoned the jewelry to nip and bite his way down the other boy's stomach. He licked his lips before diving hungrily to claim his prize.

Kenny groaned feeling like he could explode just from the site of Butters devouring his cock so greedily. Butters laughed, the vibrations sending tingles up and down his spine.  
Butters hummed and deepthroated him. Kenny saw stars as Butters ravenously devoured every drop of his cum.

Butters looked straight into Kenny's lust-clouded as he slowly and sensuously licked the last of Kenny's juices from his pouty pink lips, smacking them loudly.  
"Mmm,my favorite." He whispered in Kenny's ear as he sat himself firmly in his lover's lap.

"Your turn." Kenny growled huskily, trying to push Butters onto his back. Butters just laughed. "Oh no, we are going strait for the main event._ I can't wait for you any longer._

The heated whisper made the taller blonde's cock twitch. He nodded and gave three fingers to Butters. He took them in his mouth, sucking them like they were his lover's juicy cock.

When he was satisfied, he took his fingers back. He slipped one into his angel's ass, preparing him while giving him pleasure too. Inserting another finger he began to stretch him out,  
getting him ready for his dick. He picked up the discarded knife, slicing into his lover's arm and licking up the blood.

"Ready?" He asked the gasping boy. The pain and pleasure mix was almost too much for the smaller boy to handle. Butters nodded and Kenny thrust into him, hard and quick.

Butters screamed silently, the pain of the rough entrance sending him over the edge. Kenny just continued thrusting, hitting his lover's prostate as he made small sliced in his perfect skin.  
It wasn't long before the smaller blonde was fully hard again.

Kenny kept driving into his angel, trying to find his release and giving it to Butters too. He made a particularly deep cut down the middle of his lover's chest, lapping at the incision.

The pain of the cut mixed with the sight of Kenny lapping hungrily at his blood sent the petite boy over the edge. He came, hard and fast, clamping down on Kenny's erection. This sent Kenny reeling as he spilled his seed into the other boy.

They both collapsed panting, onto the bed. They were exhausted from their love-making. But there was still one more phase of Operation:Raindance to go.

"Butters, get up." Kenny said as he pulled his shirt and pants back on. Butters just groaned and rolled over. "I don't think I can."

Kenny chuckled as he hauled the boy to his feet and tossed his clothes at him. "Here, get dressed."

Butters whined, but complied. When Kenny climbed out the windw and into the rain, his interest was peaked. He quickly followed, wondering where this would go.

When he reached the bottom, Kenny immediatley picked him up. Carrying him bridal style, he spun them both around. Butters giggled, it had been a few weeks since Kenny had done anything so blatently romantic.

Setting him down, he held out his hand. "Dance with me." It was more of a request than a command, but Butters took his hand anyway.

Kenny spun his around then pulled him back, holding him close. They swayed in time with music that only they could hear. Finally they stopped and Kenny stepped back.

"Butters, I love you. You could break my heart a thousand times and I would still rip it out of my chest and give it to you if you asked."

Butters smiled warmly. "I know, hamburgers Kenny! You know I would do just as much for you if you only asked."

"Marry me."

Butter eyes went wide as Kenny pulled out a beautiful ring. All Butters could think about was how Kenny could have come up with the money needed for an engagement ring.

"Butters?" That snapped him out of it. That pleading, almost desperate tone in his lover's, no ifiance's/i voice.

He tackled Kenny to the ground, kissing his passionatley as the taller blonde slipped the ring onto his finger.

Operation:Raindance was a success.


End file.
